


Sunset Reflections

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: A few days after losing a friend in a battle, Qui Gon comforts his lover who still feels guilty about the loss.





	Sunset Reflections

Qui Gon walked outside where he found Obi Wan standing, watching the sunset. "It's an amazing sight isn't it? The purple mixed with pink and orange. Almost breathtaking," he said as Qui Gon walked to him and put an arm around him. Obi Wan leaned against Qui Gon.

"It is beautiful," Qui Gon responded before kissing the top of Obi Wan's head. 

A few warm tears spilled from Obi Wan's eyes. "Qui Gon, he shouldn't have died. I should have been able to save him. He should be here enjoying this view." 

"Oh my Obi, I wish you would stop blaming yourself," Qui Gon told him softly. "Things were intense. You couldn't have saved him any more than I could have saved him. I hate to say this but it's a part of war. Sometimes people die and there is nothing we can do about it. It's tragic." 

"He was one of my closest friends, my closest friend outside of you," Obi Wan said, though Qui Gon already knew this. "He was the person I first told that I had more than friendly feelings towards you. He helped me come to terms with it. He helped me learn to accept myself. It's not fair he's not here. I miss him so much, but that's not even the worst part." 

"I'm here for you love," Qui Gon told him softly. 

"I know. The worst part was that I keep feeling grateful that it wasn't you! I don't know what I would have done if it was you," Obi Wan said before having a full-on breakdown. 

Qui Gon had sensed his guilt and was waiting for Obi Wan to talk to him. He wrapped his arms tightly and protectively around his lover and let Obi Wan cry and did his best to comfort him as much as he possibly could. "I love you Obi Wan. I'm here. I can't always promise I'll be here because I can't control things but I will do my best to fight and stay alive for you." 

Obi Wan looked up at Qui Gon. "I really wish we could forget our Jedi responsibilities and go off somewhere safe and live our lives together without having to worry about fighting anymore. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of losing people I care about. I feel so broken and beaten. I don't think I can handle much more. If I lost you that would be it. I couldn't go on."

"Oh Obi Wan, don't say that," Qui Gon told him caressing his cheek. "If something were to happen to me I would want you to take care of yourself and be able to move on someday. I don't want to think about you without me. I don't want to think about me leaving you. It's too painful. Let's just focus on the now and you are here with me now. I am alive and so are you. We can't feel guilty about tragic losses. I know that won't make the guilt go away my love." 

Obi Wan sighed and pulled Qui Gon in for a heated kiss before turning back to the sunset. "I just wish this war would end so we could have some peace. But I guess all we can do is enjoy the peace in this moment with each other."

"True," Qui Gon told him softly. Once the sun had completely set and darkness moved in, they went inside and enjoyed every second they could with each other.


End file.
